Join IceClan
This is where you can make a cat that is part of IceClan. Make them down there. Read IceClan's rules and description before you make a cat please! The form shall be: Name: Rank: Personality: Description: Family: Extras: Join the Clan Name: Snowstar Rank: Leader Personality: Kind and caring, she always helps the Clan and its warriors. She has never lost her temper, and the Clan thrives under her rule. Description: Pure white she-cat with glowing blue eyes. Family: None so far. Extras: Under her rule, the Clan has never had a traitor. ~Made by Firey, someone approve this :P Ish approved [[User:Eeveestar|'Save me from this']] [[User talk:Eeveestar|'death inside.']] 03:16, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Paleshard Rank: Deputy Personality: '''Crafty, cunning, and smart, Paleshard is a good choice for deputy. He cares for his Clan, yet he is aggressive towards other Clans. He is fair and a bit stubborn. '''Description: Paleshard is, despite his name, pure white with amber eyes. One black splotch is present, and is over his left eye, but it is small, and most cats take no notice of it. Family: Unknown Extras: None ~Waitttt. I have a deputy name already, so it'll be approved when you change the name :3 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 23:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm gonna guess what the deputy's name is XP [[User:Eeveestar|'Save me from this']] [[User talk:Eeveestar|'death inside.']] 02:33, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Dodger Rank: Kit; newborn Personality: Shy, soft-spoken, and quiet, Dodger feels worthless and out-of-place. He doesn't like being around others, and shuts himself away from the Clan cats. He doesn't even like to play with his siblings. He is upset that he can't be normal, like his brother and sister. Description: Flame-colored tom with large blue eyes. His ears curve back a bit. Family: Frostkit (sister), Blizzardkit (brother) Extras: None ~Approved [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 23:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Frostkit Rank: Kit; Newborn Personality: She is sweet, caring, and playful. Frostkit feels sorry for Dodger, because he refuses to play with her or Blizzardkit. She is easily shaken, and she's a bit sensitive. Frostkit easily feels sympathy for a cat in pain or need. Description: Small pale silver she-cat with bright blue eyes. Her tail tip is white, and so are her ear tips. Family: Dodger, Blizzardkit (brothers) Extras: None Blizzardkit Rank: Kit; Newborn Personality: He is rude, impatient, and easily gets bored. He doesn't listen to what others say, often getting him into serious trouble. Blizzardkit hates his brother, Dodger, just because he's different. Family: Frostkit (sister), Dodger (brother) Description: Light grey - almost white - she-cat with blue eyes. Extras: None I'll make their mother later. XP [[User:Eeveestar|'Save me from this']] [[User talk:Eeveestar|'death inside.']] 03:16, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ~Approved both of them Just change the deputy name because IceClan has a deputy. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 23:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC)